


Donovan and the Dinosaur

by facelessoldwoman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock is an asshole, character backstory, office relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessoldwoman/pseuds/facelessoldwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the dirty details of what happened that night Donovan scrubbed Anderson's floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donovan and the Dinosaur

                It was 1am. Sally Donovan was trying desperately to fall asleep but sleep would not come. She was too worried about the string of ‘serial suicides’ that were plaguing the city, and more importantly- her division at the New Scotland Yard. The public was starting to get anxious, and the first place to put the blame was on the police. As far as Sally was concerned DI Lestrade was correct in saying that people just shouldn’t commit suicide- but that had only caused more backlash in the media.

                Sally couldn’t take it anymore, she called crime scene investigator Anderson and asked to come over to his house.

                Twenty minutes later she appeared on his doorstep and rung his doorbell. Anderson quickly let her in, the tension seeming to roll off him as his colleague stepped through the threshold. He let out a relieved sigh, “Sally, so good to see you.”

                “And you, Anderson,” Sally nodded, “Where is your wife?”

                “Off visiting her sister, luckily there is so much heat at work that I was able to convince her I couldn’t go with her,” Anderson chuckled.

                “Be nice,” Sally chided, “I’ve met your wife’s family, and they are a good deal more agreeable than yours!”

                “Fair point,” Anderson said, “What has you troubled, Sally?”

                “Just these murders,” Sally said, huffing out an exasperated breath.

                “The serial suicides?” Anderson asked.

                “I wish people would stop calling them that, it’s idiotic,” Sally said, rolling her eyes.

                “Sells newspapers, I suppose,” Anderson said, “It won’t be long until Sherlock Holmes comes on the scene making us all look bad.” Anderson was scowling.

                “I wish Lestrade would see that we can do this on our own, we don’t NEED him,” Sally said. But the thing that was niggling at the back of her mind, the thing that was keeping her up at night, the thing that had her knocking at Anderson’s door at 1:30 in the morning remained: Maybe they _did_ need him. That was the scariest idea of all. Freak.

                Anderson pulled out a mop and a bottle of pine scented floor cleaner.

                “What’s that about?” Sally asked.

                “Oh, I just need to clean my floors. My nephews came over this afternoon and they sprayed silly string everywhere. I didn’t realize how difficult it would be to remove once it dried,” Anderson said. He was wrestling with the bottle of cleaner. It would not budge, sometimes it felt like he could do nothing right.

                “Let me help you with that,” Sally said. She took the bottle from him and the cap opened easily beneath her fingers.

                “I loosened that for you,” Anderson said weakly, but Sally just laughed. Sally began mixing the cleaner with water in a bucket and then handed Anderson the mop. He started to work.

                Sally saw how slow his progress was going and grabbed a sponge and started to scrub from the other end of the floor.

                “You really don’t have to,” Anderson said, secretly hoping that she would keep helping.

                “Don’t worry about it,” Sally said, “You watched my dogs when I went on holiday last month, it’s the least I could do.”

                “Thanks Sally,” Anderson said, “You are such a good friend.”

                They worked side by side until the chore was done, then they got ambitious and moved out to the sitting room. When they finished the whole floor glistened.

                “Oh look at the time,” Anderson said, “It’s almost 3am! I am so sorry for keeping you like this Sally, it was so rude of me.”

                “Can I ask you a favor?” Sally said.

                “Name it,” Anderson said, putting away the cleaner and emptying the bucket in the sink.

                “I was just wondering if I could take a shower before I go,” she said, “I absolutley reek of pine.”

                “Of course, the shower is down the hall to the left,” Anderson said, “And please, just stay here tonight. The guest bed is at the end of the hall.”

                “Thanks,” Sally said, it was a relief to stand up straight again after over an hour working on her knees. She went off to shower and realized that she would probably end up smelling like his deodorant. She just shook her head and showered anyway, it’s not like anyone would notice.

 


End file.
